


When Arthur Met Mollywobbles

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley's seventh year (at last)! Molly is a little shy around boys, and has never really known one, except for her brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Arthur Weasley is determined to make the Quidditch team and will not let anything distract him. Can Molly and Arthur find time for each other and fall in love, as ...





	When Arthur Met Mollywobbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Molly Prewett stared  
at the swirling steam billowing from the train that would take her back to  
school, reliving an incident from last year. Lucius Malfoy had cursed her best friend, Dakota, just  
because she was Muggle-born. It happened the last time they boarded the train,  
at the end of the Summer Term. This particular incident had made her so angry,  
she wanted to curse his ears into kumquats. However, she didnÃ•t get a chance -  
Malfoy was too quick for her. He immobilised her as she pulled out her wand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dakota, Molly and her brother Fabian  
were sitting playing a game of Exploding Snap when the compartment door slid  
open. Lucius Malfoy swaggered in, his blonde hair swinging with each step he  
took. Molly looked at him and scowled. He was loathed all over the school. He  
bullied first and second years, and had even reduced Agatha Miller, a fellow  
seventh year, to tears.

But Malfoy had so far shown no intentions of bullying anyone. He looked at  
Molly and smiled. Molly felt her insides squirm, not with pleasure, but with  
loathing.

Ã’You donÃ•t have to  
hang out with _that slime_ , Prewett,Ã“ he said, his voice  
deeper and more mature than usual. Ã’You can come and sit with _us_ ,  
if you want.Ã“ Malfoy turned and sneered at FabianÃ•s second-hand robes, and his  
lip curled as he stared at Dakota. Molly knew what was running through his  
mind. Dakota was a Muggle-born, and Purebloods like Lucius Malfoy and his  
father, Abraxas, were known to be proud of their so-called Ã’purity.Ã“

Ã’Shove off, Malfoy,Ã“ Molly replied coolly. It was no secret that Malfoy fancied  
her. Everyone else, even Fabian and Gideon, thought it was amusing. Molly just  
thought it was disgusting. 

Ã’YouÃ•re not wanted  
here, nor will you ever be,Ã“ Dakota added icily. Dakota had also developed a  
strong dislike for Malfoy. In previous years, he had mocked and teased her  
about her Muggle parentage. He also called her the derogatory term, Ã’Mudblood,Ã“  
more often than not.

Ã’No one asked for your opinion, _Mudblood_ ,Ã“ he said, his face  
screwed up in anger. Molly noticed there was a red flush creeping up MalfoyÃ•s  
normally pale face. She stood up, as did Fabian. FabianÃ•s hand plunged into his  
pocket for his wand. His neck began to glow red, which was always a danger  
sign, and he said, Ã’DidnÃ•t you hear my sister, Malfoy? _Shove off_.Ã“

Ã’How dare you talk to me? This conversation was not directed at you, _Muggle-lover_ ,Ã“  
spat Malfoy. Clearly Malfoy had noticed the chemistry between Dakota and  
Fabian. 

Molly felt a surge of anger, so she  
walked forward and whispered in DakotaÃ•s ear, Ã’Just ignore him, everyone knows  
youÃ•re an amazing person.Ã“ Dakota beamed at her.

Suddenly, there was a cry of Ã’ _Crescocapillus_!Ã“ from Fabian  
just as Malfoy bellowed, Ã’ _Levicorpus_!Ã“ Fabian swung up into  
the air with a bang, held up by his ankle, and Malfoy grew a long braid of hair

flowing from his nose.

Ã’How dare you!Ã“ he screamed. Molly suppressed a snicker with difficulty; she  
knew it would only aggravate him more. Ã’I, one of the Pure-Bloods, and  
you—you—wait until my father hears—!Ã“

Abraxas Malfoy was well known for stirring up trouble, but always obediently  
(and somewhat aggravatingly, to the Wizarding World) kept his feet just behind  
the line of the law.

Molly caught DakotaÃ•s eye, and Dakota started to giggle at MalfoyÃ•s new and  
improved — in their opinion - appearance. Malfoy rounded on her and  
snarled angrily. He raised his wand, and yelled Ã’ _Adaugeo Cruris _!Ã“  
Suddenly, Dakota sprouted long tentacles all over her face.__

Ã’Dakota!Ã“ cried Molly and Fabian in unison.

Before Molly could let Fabian down and force Malfoy to release Dakota, Malfoy  
pointed his wand at her, and whispered menacingly, Ã’You have one last chance, _Prewett_ ,Ã“  
he spat, losing his patience at last. Ã’ _Will you go out with me?_ Ã“

Ã’Not even if you were  
a perfect gentleman,Ã“ Molly said, before she could stop herself.

Malfoy flushed again. Clearly it was embarrassing to ask out a Gryffindor,  
especially since the houses didnÃ•t get along. Turning down a proposed date,  
therefore, was not acceptable.

Ã’Immobulus!Ã“ Malfoy hissed, with a mixture of anger and (Ã’Could it be?Ã“ thought  
Molly) sorrow on his face. A jet of light issued from MalfoyÃ•s wand, and Molly  
felt herself freeze up.

Maybe that was why she couldnÃ•t fall in love with anyone. Every boy sheÃ•d met  
just wasnÃ•t . . . right. She couldnÃ•t really explain it; she just wasnÃ•t  
interested in any of the guys she knew. The boys in the Gryffindor common room  
were odd, to say the least, and every boy that wasnÃ•t odd sheÃ•d never met  
before and was a little shy about talking to them. Molly didnÃ•t socialise with  
any guys except her brothers Fabian and Gideon, and sometimes even they got on  
her nerves. Dakota thought she was mentally unbalanced, and she would, Molly  
thought sadly. SheÃ•d had at least five boyfriends in the past couple of years.  
All this, combined with the fact that she almost puked every time she imagined  
Lucius Malfoy kissing her, made Molly a little hesitant around boys.

Dakota and Fabian hadnÃ•t taken kindly to being outsmarted by Malfoy, and they  
were rather embarrassed. Finally, Molly had been able to summon her wand  
nonverbally, and then she released Fabian. He had released Molly, and then she  
went to get Gideon from the PrefectÃ•s compartment. He then found their mother,  
who looked up the countercurse and performed it on Dakota before they strode  
through the barrier, away from Platform 9 ¾, and back into the Muggle  
world.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ã’You OK, Molly?Ã“  
asked Fabian, striding forward, craning his neck, anxiously looking for Dakota.

Ã’Nothing, just thinking about boys,Ã“ said Molly glumly.

Ã’ _Boys_?Ã“ said Fabian incredulously.

Ã’I mean—oh honestly, Fabe, not _that_ kind of  
thinking—thinking about why I—you know, why IÃ•ve never been that  
great around them,Ã“ Molly continued, her voice lowering with every word.

Ã’You need a life,Ã“ said Fabian in a mock sorrowful voice.

Ã’So do you,Ã“ she said playfully, punching him in the shoulder. Fabian did an  
imitation of a wounded soldier, clutching his arm where Molly had hit him and  
yelping in mock pain.

Ã’Dakota! Over here!Ã“ cried Fabian suddenly, and dropped the soldier impression  
as a tall, ebony-haired girl rushed over to them. Ã’Hey!Ã“ she said. Ã’You two had  
better hurry, or weÃ•ll miss the  
train.Ã“

Ã’Always punctual, are we?Ã“ teased Fabian. Dakota smiled at him, causing a faint  
blush to creep around his neck.

Ã’Will Gideon be joining us?Ã“ asked Molly, glancing around, hesitant to board  
the train.

Ã’HeÃ•s already on, I expect,Ã“ said Fabian carelessly, looking at Dakota.

Ã’I meant, will he be joining us after he assigns the Prefects their hall patrol  
schedules and stuff?Ã“ asked Molly, slightly impatiently.

Ã’Oh, thatÃ•s right, heÃ•s Head Boy this year,Ã“ said Dakota vaguely.

Ã’Yes, and believe me, ever since he got that badge, he hasnÃ•t let us forget  
it,Ã“ said Fabian. Dakota laughed. 

With that, they  
boarded the HogwartÃ•s Express, Fabian looking faintly pleased, Molly looking  
fairly exasperated with FabianÃ•s sudden brain lapse, and Dakota smiling.

As they all started a game of Exploding Snap, Molly could not possibly know  
that this, her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, would be her most eventful .  
. . and that she would finally get a boyfriend. 


End file.
